


Grey Blanket

by corazonsecreto



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corazonsecreto/pseuds/corazonsecreto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning on the Jet from Nanda Parbat. John and Felicity deal with leaving Oliver behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CammienRay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CammienRay/gifts).



> This happened because of a conversation with my wonderful friend.

Just keep walking. Keep going. Don’t look back. No matter what don’t look back.

She continued. Numb. There are certainties in life. The sky is blue. The earth is round. And right now, if Felicity Smoak turned around and looked at Oliver Queen, she was certain she would not be able to leave him. She could not look back. He needed her to go. She couldn’t stay.

Somehow she made it to the jet. She couldn’t look at anyone. Thea was still confused. Malcolm was, well, Malcolm. And John was dealing with losing another brother. She took her seat at the back of the jet away from everyone. Head in hands, still trying to make sense of the last 24 hours. 

Thea.

The Pit. 

Oliver.

Whispering I love you.

Giving herself to the man she loved.

Drugging him.

A final kiss.

Walking away.

They were always walking away from each other. She was shivering; she wasn’t even cold but she couldn’t stop shaking. She felt a blanket being wrapped around her. She breathed in and smelled him. Oliver. It was the blanket she had given him and now John was wrapping it around her. She couldn’t have stopped the tears from falling. Angry Sobs began, wracking her small frame. Strong arms banded around her. She tried to pull away but John tightened his hold on her.

“Shhh it’s ok, let it out, just let it out” he whispered softly stroking her back. She screamed. Her cries filled the jet. As he held onto Felicity, he was not sure she was going to recover from this. All he could do was hold her. All he could do was lie to her. She wouldn’t be ok, they would never be ok. Oliver Queen was dead and somehow they were supposed to go on.


End file.
